The Pharaoh's Mistress
by Lady Tallulah
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Pharaoh Aknamkanon currently reigns as King. Bakura discovers he has a mistress, and like every possession he steals from the Pharaoh, he has to have her too. Mature content. OC.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Bakura was fascinated by the woman across the room. Through his hooded robe he watched the way the servants fussed over her making sure her hair was perfect, her gown straight and her shoes polished. One attended to her make-up, reapplying kohl around her eyes. It was almost scary to witness such a perfect woman. She looked like a doll and appeared to have the personality of one too. Her face was unemotional and her body static. Their eyes met for a brief moment, even from a far he could tell she had been crying. He had a habit of being able to feel other's pain. She looked away quickly which didn't surprise him; no-one ever held his gaze for long. Most were intimidated by the aggressive scar that lined his face. It invited questions people didn't want the answers to and ones he wasn't ready to give. Taking a sip of wine he studied her figure. His eyes mentally undressed her, tracing the soft curves of her hips and the small swell of her breasts. She appeared well fed; her cheeks were full unlike many of the other woman he'd seen here. His mouth dried at the vision he had of her slowly undressing for him, then taking his hand and giving him permission to roam her body. With that thought in mind, Bakura turned to the barman.

"Who's she?" he asked. He needed not point, all eyes were on her.

"Merneith," he said.

"I've not seen her before."

"She's a rare sight indeed." He poured the remainder of the bottle in Bakura's mug. "She's late."

"Late for what?"

At that moment Sabu, the establishment's owner, came out to yell abuse and hurry everyone along. The bartender skilfully averted Sabu's gaze by pretending to polish the counter. It was a poor attempt to look busy but it didn't matter for it was mid-afternoon, the calm of the day.

When Sabu finally left, he leant over to his favourite patron. "She's the Pharaoh's mistress."

"The Pharaoh's?"

He nodded. "Paid Sabu a handsome sum to assure his is the only bed she lays in."

"Yeah?" He raised a brow and looked to where she had just departed.

"I hear she's quite the entertainer."

"Is she now?" Bakura could feel his loins ache with desire. "So where's she going now?"

"The Pharaoh is having a celebration. His son's coming of age. He's a only year older than her, can you believe it?"

He could. The Pharaoh had always been the lucky one. Bakura pulled out a few gold coins and slid them across the bar.

"Rudjek," he said as he stood, "always a pleasure."

The man greedily pocketed the coins without saying another word.

Fueled with liquor, Bakura gently swayed as he walked through the hall. He found Sabu in the next room, critiquing the new girls. He turned at the sound of his name.

"Bakura, what an honour to see you again."

Bakura nodded.

"The new girls," Sabu announced with a swing of his hand.

The girls were merely children, no doubt traded by their fathers for settlement of unpaid debt. Not Bakura's type but Sabu accepted them as he would money. They were better than no payment at all. Sabu was a businessman and had a reputation to uphold. Bakura appreciated that in a man.

"How can I be of service today?" Sabu asked.

"Have Mert sent to my room," he said.

Bakura needed to blow off some steam and Mert had always been his favourite. To put it nicely, she was eager to please. She didn't talk much which was an ideal quality in a woman.

"Of course," Sabu bowed. "But you don't fancy something new?"

"Not today," he half-lied.

Bakura made his way upstairs. He was a regular at the brothel and spent a lot of money there, so in return they looked after him well. He had his own room and when he made it inside he removed his robe and flopped down on the bed. A headache was forming and he closed his eyes, hoping to catch a moment's peace before his entertainment arrived.

Bakura had always paid for the company of woman. It was easier that way. They didn't cling to him. They needed not be showered with fancy gifts or made to feel special. There was only one thing men wanted and that could be easily obtained with money. Being a thief Bakura would visit the brothel in the early afternoon when there were less people about. Then come evening, the night belonged to him.

He heard the door open and close softly, and the scent of a woman filled the room. Mert hadn't taken long. Sometimes he thought she must wait for him. He opened her eyes and watched her crawl across the bed on all fours. She straddled him and ground her hips against his.

"I've missed you," she said, and ran her hands across his bare chest.

He smirked. The bruises on her arms were still visible from the other day. It was well known Bakura was not a gentle lover.

She leant down and tried to kiss him but he wouldn't allow it. He rolled her over quickly so she was beneath him. He had to be in control.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

That evening Bakura, satisfied yet curious, decided to pay a visit to the palace. He was surprised to have not heard of the Pharaoh's party sooner. He wasn't expecting an invite; he simply made it his business to know the Pharaoh's. He wondered how long he had been sleeping with that girl, Merneith. She was certainly beautiful; a fine choice. A tinge of jealously flooded his veins and he found himself balling his hands. Was there nothing the Pharaoh didn't have?

Like a stealthy cat he climbed the palace walls, dropping gracefully into the gardens. He looked around making sure he went undetected. Then he proceeded to the back entrance and cautiously made his entry. He could hear music playing in the distance. The whole throne room would be occupied, leaving the remaining palace deserted, making it a fine evening to steal. He knew the palace like the back of his hand; every nook and cranny, every entrance way, every secret exit. His people had helped built this place and there were many passageways he knew of that were unknown to the Pharaoh and his guards.

First he entered one of the guest's rooms and helped himself to their jewellery. Holding a ring he moved to the window to get a better look at it in the moonlight. It was a fine piece; he'd get quite a fortune for it. He placed it on his pinkie finger and moved on to the next room, doing the same there. When he ran out of fingers and neck space he stuffed the items into his pocket. He was starting to feel weighed down, not an ideal feeling for someone who relied on being quick on their feet, so he stopped.

Before he left he couldn't help but snoop at the Pharaoh's room. Knowing it would be guarded he went outside and climbed from balcony to balcony until he made it to his. He poked his head around the curtain. The room was empty. Regardless, he tiptoed in. There was a small room to the side where the Pharaoh kept all his clothing. Bakura removed his coat and took one of the Pharaoh's. He draped it over his shoulders and then moved to the headpieces. He picked up the largest one up and placed it atop his head. Being pure gold it was heavy but it made him feel powerful. He traced the eye of Horus with his fingers, the symbol had always held a deep meaning for him. As he was fumbling around transferring his loot from his old coat to his new one when he heard the door open.

The guards could be heard wishing the Pharaoh a good evening and then the door closed. Bakura swore under the his breath and moved deeper into the closet, hiding himself amongst the expensive clothes. It was then he heard Merneith's voice.

"You must be so proud of your son," she said. "He's turned in to such a fine young man."

She spoke as if she was his superior but the Pharaoh neither noticed nor cared.

"I am," he said.

She helped him remove his jewellery and placed it on his dresser. She did the same to his coat, treating it with the utmost care.

"Aknamkanon," she sighed. "Could you help me out of this dress? I can barely breathe it's so tight."

Bakura heard the Pharaoh chuckle and he cursed himself again knowing what he was going to bear witness too. He was surprised he allowed her to use his name and he wondered then how close the two actually were. He sat down on the floor and tried to ignore their moans. He turned his attention to the rings that adorned his fingers and mentally priced them all.

"Aknamkanon…" Merneith called his name softly, as he moved his hands down between her thighs.

Bakura couldn't control himself any more, he had to see her. He moved quietly and poked his head around the doorway. His eyes cast over her naked body and his member pulsed. She was glistening with sweat, her hands tightly clutching the sheets. She looked submissive, the ideal bed mate. Bakura noticed the Pharaoh was naked and he couldn't help but compare the man's size to his own. It was a pride thing. Bakura smirked quite satisfied with his own endowment and cautiously moved back inside, hiding himself again between the Pharaoh's clothes. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine him on that bed, on top of Merneith, making her moan the way the Pharaoh did. He desperately wanted to touch himself but he withheld the urge. He could hear the Pharaoh groan and he knew at that moment he had entered her. He wouldn't have to wait much longer; a woman like Merneith would make any man lose his self-control. While he waited Bakura tapped his fingers on the ground in a rhythm similar to theirs and soon it was over. The atmosphere became quiet again. The Pharaoh hadn't asked her to leave and he imagined them curled up in each other's arms.

When there hadn't been a sound of movement for quite a while Bakura decided it was safe to go. He crawled out of the closet and stepped out to the balcony, intending to go out the same way he came in. He was surprised to see he wasn't alone. Merneith sat on the ground outside, her knees were bent to her chest and kohl lined tears stained her face. At the sound of movement she looked to him and her breath caught in her throat. She studied his face thinking she had seen him before but had a hard time placing him in her memory. When Bakura passed by he wanted to ask why she was crying but he didn't. He climbed over the balcony railing and turned to take one more look at her before he jumped. She stood up quickly, running to where he had fallen she saw him flee in the distance. The curtains swayed in the evening breeze as she looked back to the doorway of her lover's room. Walking in slowly she feared the Pharaoh dead but to her relief she saw him lying naked on the bed, his chest rising and falling with each breath. She let out a long breath herself and looked back out at the horizon to where the mysterious man had departed.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Bakura had a small home on the outskirts of the city. He returned there that evening with his stolen possessions. Emptying his pockets he observed his loot. He had collected a small fortune yet he wasn't satisfied. He knew he wouldn't be until he could have her too.

As he did every night he fell asleep thinking about overthrowing the Pharaoh and taking his rightful place as king. However this time, in his fantasy, she was there beside him, as his queen.

He awoke early the next morning and headed to the market to pawn his items. Afterwards he called in to see Sabu and find out more about this woman he had kept secret from him all this time.

"She is the Pharaoh's," Sabu said in his defence.

"And?"

"And so she is off limits, even to you."

"How long has she been off limits for?"

"I don't know," he groaned, "a year or so."

"You know I've frequented this place for much longer than that Sabu, why have I never seen her before?"

Sabu sighed. "She's always been the Pharaoh's. Ever since her arrival. I don't keep her on display because she's not to be used by anyone else. What is this fascination you have with her?" Sabu asked. "Is Mert not satisfying you? Why not try one of the new girls."

"I want what I cannot have."

"That's always been the way with you hasn't it, Bakura?"

Bakura threw a bag of coins at the man's feet. "Don't make me ask again."

Sabu knelt down. Using one finger he opened the bag and peered inside. A grin formed on his face. Sabu was a greedy bastard and Bakura knew that. There was no way he would keep Merneith off limits if the right price was offered.

"I'll give you another bag after," Bakura said and that sealed the deal.

Sabu tried to hide his happiness. "I'll have her ready for you this evening, but it's one night only," he said. 'And you fuck her gently, you hear me? The Pharaoh sees one mark on her and he'll have my head."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Sabu," Bakura smirked.

Bakura didn't leave the brothel after his conversation with Sabu. Instead he sat at the bar, drinking and waiting for nightfall. He pulled his hood up over his head as the place started filling up. The staff knew his true identity and that was already too many people in his opinion.

A lady soon approached him and bowed her head. "Your room is ready, sir," she said.

He smiled and thanked her, a rarity for him. He finished his wine and took to the stairs. He saw Sabu coming down and they exchanged glances but not words.

He stood on the outside of the door and inhaled deeply. It was an odd sensation he felt. Fear, perhaps? His hand trembled as he turned the latch. On entering he saw her sitting on the bed. Her outfit left little to the imagination and Bakura could already feel himself hardening. He closed the door and locked it, not wishing to be interrupted.

"It's you," she said surprised. "What were you doing at the palace last night?" she asked.

Bakura didn't like to be interrogated, especially not by a woman and so he didn't answer. Merneith realised she was out of line and immediately apologised. His actions were not of her concern.

She stood from the bed and approached him slowly. Running her hands over his chest she lifted his coat up over his shoulders. It was the same one he was wearing the night before; the one he had stolen. She didn't let it drop to the floor like the other woman did. Instead, she collected it carefully in her arms and laid it flat on a chair in the room, and then she turned her attention back to her customer.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Bakura," he said.

"Bakura," she repeated softly, the name rang a bell in her mind.

_The Thief King_

She took him by the hands and directed him to the bed. "You look tense, Bakura," she said.

He shuddered at the sound of his name.

"Lie down, on your stomach," she instructed.

He did as he was told while Mernieth picked up a jar of oil. She climbed on top of him and dropped beads of oil down his back. She placed the jar beside her and gently blew on her hands in an attempt to warm them. Her touch was soft, her movements delicate and as she massaged him she hummed a tune he did not recognise. She asked him to roll over and when he did, she added more oil to her hands and ran them over his chest. He kept his eyes closed and while he wasn't looking she studied his scar. She battled her urge to trace it with her finger and ask him what had happened. She moved from his chest to his arms, feeling the muscles beneath his skin. He was strong. Powerful. His body was new and exciting and she felt her breathing falter. She massaged his fingers, one by one. Opening her mouth and placed his finger inside. Bakura opened his eyes and watched her slowly pull it out. Her lips curled into a smirk and she dropped his hand. She leant over and placed her lips onto his. Bakura couldn't help but think how everything about her was delicate, from her appearance, to her touch, to her kiss.

She moved her lips to his ear. "I am yours," she whispered. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Hours later Merneith lay atop Bakura chest, breathing heavily. She had broken every one of his rules but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her possessively. When she came she called his name so loudly he envisaged the whole of Egypt had heard. He smiled knowing proudly it was something the Pharaoh was unable to make her do. She had told him that herself. His smiled turned to a frown when Sabu's voice suddenly echoed in the back of his mind.

_One night only._

Bakura looked out the window and at the sun that was slowly rising. Soon that night would be over and she would go back to being untouchable. And he, well he would go back to bedding woman who would never compete with her.

"Why were you crying last night?" he suddenly asked.

Merneith thought about her response carefully, trying to find the right words. She looked up at him and brought her hand to his cheek. She trailed his scar like she had wanted to do earlier that night.

"What happened to your face?" she asked back.

They both knew they had the same answer, but neither wished to believe it.

"Aknamkanon," he said.

"Aknamkanon," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Bakura watched Merneith and Aknamkanon from a distance, curious to see their interactions outside of the bedroom. Like a flower drained of water, she wilted around him. Bakura took a large bite of his apple, chewing slowly to savour the moment.

The couple sat by the pond. She looked displeased. Aknamkanon's hand rested on the back of her neck. He appeared to be gripping her in a possessive manner. Merneith had confessed to Bakura, Aknamkanon's distaste with her profession. But similar to that of a King, she explained, she was born into a world she did not choose. She did what she needed to survive and nothing more.

Bakura closed his eyes and in doing so he could still feel her in his presence. He could see her, touch her, and feel himself inside of her. His lips formed a smirk but then he opened his eyes she was gone. When he finished his apple he threw the core on the ground and exited the palace grounds.

Though he walked the streets alone, his thoughts provided him the company he desired. He was in the final stages of comprising a plan that would see him King by the New Year. To be successful, he needed the Millennium Items and he planned to steal them all one by one until all that remained was the puzzle. The puzzle needed to be won in a shadow duel, but what the Pharaoh didn't understand was that he was the shadows. His heart was black, his soul darkness. He sought revenge and the power of the world. With all seven items in his possession, even the Gods would be powerless to stop him.

Bakura stopped when he arrived at his destination. He hadn't intended on going there but his subconscious compelled him to. He opened the thick wooden door and made his way to the bar. Rudjek was there as if he had never left from the evening before. The place was busy but Bakura managed to slump into a chair and, before he could ask for one, a goblet of wine was placed before him.

"You shouldn't have done it," Rudjek said.

Bakura raised a brow, "Done what?"

"Her."

Bakura let out a low chuckle and brought the mug to his lips. The aroma was sweet and it tickled his nose. He drank it down in one long gulp. Slamming the mug down, he pushed it back toward Rudjek, expecting a refill.

"Well, what's done is done," Bakura said, carelessly.

"And now she possesses your mind like the does that of the Pharaoh's," Rudjek smiled.

"Beautiful woman have a habit of doing that."

Rudjek returned his mug, this time filled to the brim, "You need to forget her."

"And if I can't?"

The smile left Rudjek's face. "Then she will be your downfall," he said.

The two stared at each other. Rudjek had always been aware of Bakura's motives. They shared a similar hatred of the Pharaoh and the way he ran his country. That was enough to make the two silent friends, but secretly he worried for Bakura's sanity. Each day he saw him get a little bit richer and in turn a little bit darker.

Having had enough of the conversation, Bakura stood and made his way to a booth that had just freed up. He never made it a habit of visiting this place in the evening rush but tonight his mind desired a state only alcohol could provide. He sat for many hours, drowning his sorrows. He was about to call it a night when a hooded figure appeared at his table. The person was smaller than the average patron and when they sat next to him, he wondered why they had the nerve to do so. In the mood for a fight, Bakura brought his hand to the stranger's head and attempted to remove their hood. However, before he could, the stranger's hand clutched his. The gold that adorned her fingers gave away her identity. He lifted her chin with his free hand and through her cloak he could see her eyes. They shimmered playfully and her lips curled into a devilish smirk.

"I had a feeling you would be here," she said.

He didn't know how to respond, he was rather shocked to see her there. She let go of his wrist and without asking she took his mug of wine.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here," she said and took a large sip.

"That's not what I meant."

"I thought you'd be pleased to see me," she placed the mug back on the table and went to stand, "but I can see I was mistaken."

This time it was he who grabbed her hand.

"No," he said, "stay."

She looked hesitant but obediently sat back down.

"Does Sabu know you are here?" he asked.

She shook her head, "He believes I am with the Pharaoh."

"And the Pharaoh?"

"He believes me to be ill."

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle. This girl was smarter than she appeared.

"Take me somewhere," she said suddenly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, anywhere but here."

Bakura took one last sip of his drink and handed it to her to finish. She clutched it with both hands but he could see her shake. He couldn't tell if she were already drunk or just nervous. When she finished she stood up. Bakura did the same and placed his hand of the small of her back, directing her through the crowds of people and out the back entrance of the building.

They walked down the street in silence, Bakura still had his hand pressed to her back, afraid if he let go she might disappear forever. He decided to take her to his home, they'd be safe there. He thought of all the jewels he had lying around his bedroom. His mind in particular went to a golden necklace he had stolen many years ago. It was a beautiful piece; very well crafted. It was too precious to sell, despite the fortune he would have received in exchange. Perhaps he would give it to her. He was confident the green gem would match her eyes. He felt her staring at him and he pulled her closer to him. His eyes soon noticed a horse in the distance and an idea struck his mind.

"Have you ever been on a horse?" he asked.

"No," she confessed, "why?"

"I thought we could go to my home. It's on the outskirts of the city, we could walk but it would be quicker by horse."

"Do you have a horse?" she asked, bemused.

He smirked, "I have whatever I want."

When he pointed she saw the horse in the pen and quickly understood that he planned to steal it. He ran and jumped the fence and she followed slowly behind. Stopping in front of the fence she lifted the hem of her skirt and robe and placed her feet on the first wooden rail. Bakura held her hand and helped her over. As she jumped off she stumbled and fell into his arms. His embrace was tight but secure. She inhaled his scent and her stomach fluttered with a feeling she had never felt. Looking into his eyes she saw his desire to kiss her. She closed her eyes and allowed him to do so. Her hands slipped beneath his cloth and teasingly caressed his member. He bit the bottom of her lip playfully and she removed her hands from his body.

The horse neighed, confused by the intrusion of the two lovers in its pen. Bakura turned and brushed his hand up and down its nose. The horse liked the attention and his ears flicked back and forth.

"He's cute," Merneith said, and for a moment Bakura thought she was taking about him.

"Here," he said and took her hand. He led her to touch the horse's mane. The horse let a breath of air out of its nose and she chuckled.

"He's so soft," she said and ran her hand down his back.

Bakura left her to admire the horse and quickly found some reins hanging on the wall. He prepared the horse for travel and then lifted Merneith up.

"Bakura," she giggled.

His name fell so naturally from her lips. He climbed up in front of her and took the reins in his hands. Merneith wrapped her arms around his waist and, when he was confident she was ready, he kicked the horse in its side. The animal neighed and jumped the fence, taking off in the direction Bakura lead it.

Merneith found it strange riding a horse. At first she felt unsteady and worried she would fall. However, the longer they rode the more comfortable she became. It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination. Bakura got off first to help her down before and then tied the horse to a wooden stump outside his home.

"This is where you live?" she asked and he nodded.

She removed her hood as he escorted her in. When studying her surroundings she noticed he had no open windows, which was unusual. They were boarded up and she guessed he preferred his privacy. He had furniture but little of it. Though the things he did have were of fine quality. She sat on a chair and Bakura offered her a drink which she graciously accepted; she needed a little liquid courage.

"Are you going to tell me why you came to see me?" he asked taking a seat opposite her.

When he realised she was not going to answer he asked a different question, "Why does Aknamkanon make you so upset?"

"That's not fair," she moaned, "that question is harder than the first."

"Ah, she has a voice," he mocked, "Praise Ra!"

Still holding her wine, she moved from her seat to straddle him on his. "Shall we finish this and go to bed?" she asked sweetly.

Bakura grinned, she was using sex to ignore his questions but he wasn't going to complain. He'd get the information he wanted from her, one way or another.

She kissed along his jaw and down his neck. The small stubble of facial hair prickled her lips but she didn't care. He took her unfinished drink from her and placed it on the floor. Then he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed his lips hungrily; forcing her tongue inside his mouth. He carried her to his bedroom and threw her passionately on to the bed. Crawling on top of her he pinned her hands over her head.

"In my home, you play by my rules," he said.

"And what are your rules?" she queried.

He brought his lips to her ear, "I don't have any."

That night Bakura didn't care to be gentle. If he left marks on her body so be it. As far as he was concerned, she was his now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: So my editor (me… lol) decided to review this story and in doing so I have made some changes (mainly grammar) to make it flow better. Please feel free to read again from the beginning if you wish. You will also notice that I have split the story in to smaller chapters (and my sincere apologies for all the "false" new chapter alert emails).**

5.

Aknamkanon summoned Merneith first thing in the morning and she knew immediately that something was wrong. Aknamkanon never wished to see her during the daylight hours; her talents were only sought after at night. She forced herself out of bed when Sabu left her room with the news. She took to the washroom, and after removing her clothes she looked down on her body. She rubbed her breasts with her hands; they were tender and bruised. By pursuing Bakura she had seemingly unleashed a monster in him, and he too, had awoken something in her. When dressing in modest day attire, she ensured every inch of her battered body was covered. The Pharaoh's guards escorted her to the palace and when she got there Aknamkanon waiting for her at the gates. She politely thanked his guards for their company and then turned her attention to Aknamkanon.

"Hello, my darling," she greeted warmly.

She knew never to kiss him in public, so instead she stood in front of him awaiting further instructions.

He stared at her for a long time refusing to speak. Eventually he turned and walked up the stairs to the palace.

"Come," she heard him call.

They walked through the halls without speaking to each other. Merneith kept her head down low. The palace was unusually quiet and it made her nervous. When they got to his room he held the door open for her. She entered and he dismissed the guards who normally stood watch. The sound of the bolt sent chills down her spine as he locked the door. Not knowing what to do she moved further into the room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Did I say you could sit?" he asked.

Merneith stood abruptly.

"How's your health?" he queried. "And look at me when you answer."

She lifted her head, "I'm feeling much better today, thank you for asking."

"What was wrong with you?

"Oh, nothing serious. It must have been something I ate."

Aknamkanon saw straight through her lie. "Something you ate?" he laughed quietly.

Merneith chose not to say anything further.

"Do you take me for a fool, Merneith?" he asked.

"No of course not, Aknamkanon-"

"Do not speak my name; you no longer have that privilege!"

She flinched at the aggressive tone in his voice.

"Where were you last night?" he asked, "and do not lie to me again for I know you were not in your own bed."

"I- I went for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes. Like I told you I was not well and I thought the fresh air might do me good."

"A walk?" he asked again.

"Yes," she nodded.

"And that is your final answer?"

"Yes, Aknam- my Pharaoh, it's the truth."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and counted for five. Merneith looked around the room. She had been there countless times before but had never thought to look out for anything that could be used in self-defence. She scolded her stupidity. The Pharaoh approached her and titled her head up to meet his gaze. She thought for a moment he might kiss her but when his hand met her cheek with such force her mind lost all thoughts. She fell to the floor and brought her hand up to her cheek. She wanted to cry but the adrenalin kept her tears at bay.

"You think I don't know where you were and who you were with?" he yelled at her.

Though he had raised his hands to her before, he had never once used this tone and it frightened her.

"Get up," he said.

She remained on the floor, her body shaking.

He pulled her by her hair, "I said get up," he said, dragging her to her feet.

He ripped the top part of her dress, exposing the bruises that covered her arms and breasts.

"Look what he did to you," he said tracing her skin delicately. "Look!" he yelled when she didn't.

Her eyes fluttered down and she felt ashamed.

"Take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed," he said.

She did as she was told, moving as slowly as she could, hoping to prolong her punishment. Crawling onto the bed she wondered how he had found out. Perhaps Bakura had sent a messenger to brag about his conquest. Whatever the case, she had let her lust for that thief overthrow her senses and now she was going to bear the consequences.

Aknamkanon ignored her tears and, walking over to her, he pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it around her head, gagging her mouth.

"Get on your stomach," he ordered.

She rolled over without saying a word. She was too proud to beg him for her life.

He walked back across the room and opened a draw.

"I see you like it rough," he said, pulling out a whip.

He snapped it loudly and Merneith's body flinched at the noise.

"Bakura, of all people!" he yelled and brought the whip down across her back.

She screamed out but her cry was muffled by the gag. He whipped her again, this time with much more force.

"Was it good for you Merneith? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Her back was easily stripped of skin. She rolled to her side in pain but Aknamkanon continued to strike her repeatedly, not caring if he hit her arms or her face instead. He counted aloud as he struck her and when he got to ten he stopped. Merneith was crying hysterically and she struggled to breathe. Her body was heavy, her mind blank. She could focus on nothing but the pain.

Aknamkanon threw the whip to the floor and approached her on the bed. Pushing her onto her back he grabbed her by the throat and pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Why?" he asked. "Of all people, why?"

She struggled to see him through her tears but she swore his eyes were red like that of a demon's.

"What did he give you that I couldn't?"

She didn't answer him. She knew whatever she said would be the wrong answer. He pressed his hand tighter around her throat and with his free hand he grabbed one of her breasts. He kneed it like dough and then pulled at her nipple. Her body defied her heart as it hardened under his touch.

"You're nothing but a whore," he insulted, "the lowest of the low and I'm going to treat you like one from now on."

He finally let go of her throat and removed his clothes. The pain was unbearable for Merneith, her bloody back was sticking to the sheets under her and she felt herself falling in and out of consciousness. Aknamkanon touched her body, most likely tracing Bakura's steps. The last thing Merneith felt was him entering her and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

When Merneith awoke she was alone in his room. She tried to move but the pain was too much. The sheets had been changed and her wounds bandaged. Recalling the events just past she started to cry. The door to the joining bathing chambers opened and Aknamkanon emerged wearing nothing but a towel.

"I see you're awake," he said.

Her make-up had smudged from her tears and he threw his towel to her, telling her to clean around her eyes. She still found it difficult to move but did her best to obey his orders.

The sun had set, which meant she had been asleep all day. She thought to ask if Sabu was going to collect her, or if he intended to kill her, but she eventually decided against it. Carefully she lay back down and closed her eyes. She was mentally and physically exhausted so it wasn't long before she fell back asleep.

When she awoke the second time she was alone. This time some strength had returned and she managed to stand. She walked slowly to the bathing chambers and when she made it there she removed her clothes and sat on the edge of the bath. Feeling the bandages on her back she worried of the damage he had caused. Her body was her livelihood, and he had destroyed it. She knew that was the intention; to make her his. No man would want to bed her now. She splashed water over her face, and down her arms, careful to avoid her wounds. She tried to clean herself as best she could and when she finished she dressed and went back to the bedroom.

Aknamkanon returned early that evening but he did not speak to her for quite some time. It wasn't until early morning when they both lay awake on opposite sides of the bed that he made his confession.

"My Millennium Puzzle showed me where you were," he said.

She turned and looked at the item that hung around his neck, the one he never removed.

"You knew who he was yet you chose to go with him… he could have killed you."

'_So could have you' _she thought, her back burning in remembrance of his torture.

"You are never to see him again. Do you hear me? You are never to see _anyone_ again."

She nodded, though she knew he wasn't looking at her.

"Do you hear me?" he asked again.

"Yes," she said, her voice weak, she hadn't spoken in days.

"Good."

Silence lingered in the air.

"Did you kill him?" she finally asked.

"Why do you care?" he growled.

"I just wanted to know."

He chose his answer carefully. He wanted to lie but that would make him no better than her.

"No," he admitted, "not yet."

She sighed quietly with relief.

"But when I do," he continued, "I'll have you dig his grave."

She nodded soberly, wondering if there was a small chance Bakura would come and save her.

"Go to sleep, Merneith," Aknamkanon said, knowing she was thinking of the thief.

"Yes Pharaoh," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The next day when Aknamkanon returned to his room, Merneith was ready to implement the plan she had devised the night before. Like a devoted wife she greeted him warmly and assisted him to remove his jewellery and cloak. He asked her if she was feeling better and she told him she was. Ignoring her pride, she got down on her knees and apologized, begging for his forgiveness. The Pharaoh looked down upon her in sympathy. She was crying; an easy task for an actress. She told him she loved him and that she had never intended to hurt him. She said she was stupid and he was right to punish her. She promised she would spend the rest of her life making it up to him. His mouth formed a smirk and he asked her how she intended to do so. Still on her knees she brought her hands to his hips and lowered the shendyt he wore. She teased him with her tongue until he hardened and then she took him in her mouth. He moaned and ran his fingers through her hair. She moved her head in a steady rhythm trying not to let him get too deep. Her eyes flicked up to confirm his were closed. With one hand assisting her mouth, she used the other to search the pockets of his shendyt, which was sprawled at his feet. She knew he would have a weapon with him, he always carried one. She found what she was searching for. Dismissing her urge to use it immediately, she discretely slipped it into her own pocket. Then closed her eyes and continued pleasuring him until he came.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Merneith sat on her knees beside the Pharaoh's bed. He had fallen asleep some time ago but she had still yet to kill him. His knife rested in her lap and she wondered how many times it had been used. She stole it to take with her; to protect herself. The handle was encrusted with jewels, ones she could easily pry off and sell should she need to. A small bag was hidden in the closet. In it were some gold pieces and clothing also stolen from him. Nothing he would miss but enough for her to live on, at least for her first few years. She looked at the item that hung around his neck, the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura had told her about it, when he finally answered her question about the scar on his face. She wasn't sure she believed him at the time but now she didn't know what to think. In her mind men were all liars. Without realizing it she scratched her thigh in a form of anxiety. She studied the Pharaoh's face. He seemed to have aged rapidly in the last few days. His brown hair was noticeably greyer around the edges and the lines around his eyes were more prominent. He looked vulnerable in his sleep and that had given her the idea to kill him. She hadn't planned to but a surprising urge for revenge coursed through her veins. She wanted to hurt him; to carve his skin like he had done hers. She looked up and down his body. Where would she do it? Straight through his heart or across his neck? Perhaps when she was done, she'd cut off his genitals. Wherever the target she needed to make sure his death was immediate. Should she miss his heart, he would scream and his guards would come running. On her death, Aknamkanon wouldn't bury her; instead he would burn her body and pretend she never existed. Merneith wasn't afraid to die for she had lived so long in hell, but all she wanted was to be remembered, to know someone had cared. She picked up the knife and sat up on her knees. She held the blade above his head. She would penetrate his forehead and destroy his mind like his vindictive game had destroyed hers. Her hands shook and doubt crossed her mind. What if she was not strong enough to pierce his skull? She moved her hand down and held the knife over his neck, thinking maybe she should have poisoned him instead. Quickly her hand retreated and she stood. Returning the knife to her pocket she went to collect her belonging from the closet. She checked she had everything and when she had convinced herself - for the last time - that this was the right thing to do, she escaped out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Bakura hadn't returned to the brothel since his last encounter with Merneith. Partly because he had business to attend to out of town and partly because he wasn't sure he was ready to see her again. She was doing things to his mind he wasn't comfortable with. He'd seen her type before, women who used their bodies to play games with men. Yet when she spoke she wasn't quite like anyone he had ever known. She got him to talk freely about his family and about the fate they suffered at Aknamkanon's hands. He hadn't told anyone that story before but this girl had a way of getting what she wanted.

Bakura turned the corner and Sabu's brothel came into view. He took a step back into the shadows as he noticed some unfamiliar faces lingering around the main entrance. Taking a detour he headed around the back but even that door was guarded. An uneasy feeling in his stomach told him something was wrong. He climbed up the wall of the house next door and once he was on the rooftop he jumped across, knowing he could get inside from there. One too many times he had drunk himself into a state and found himself waking to the blistering sun. He could never recall what had possessed him to go up there but he imagined it had something to do with the stars. They were calming for him. When his world was spinning out of control he could look up and see how insignificant his worries were. It was both humbling and enlightening.

The door to the roof was locked but he easily kicked it in. Walking down the stairs cautiously he lifted his hood up over his head. Music was audible and the smell of food made his stomach grumble. It seemed as if Sabu was throwing a party. He made it down two flights of stairs and emerged into a sea of people. All Sabu's girls were there, dancing with men who wore coats of armour. They were clearly the Pharaoh's men. Hurrying past them he made it to the bar area without being noticed. His favourite barman, Rudjek, was there, pouring drinks and making small talk with the patrons. Bakura stood at the back of the room, waiting until they made eye contact. Rudjek saw him and although his identity was hidden, Rudjek knew it was Bakura. He picked up a tin of rubbish and told his colleague he was taking it to the dumpster out back. He motioned to Bakura to meet him in the hallway and Bakura made his way there. Rudjek opened the door to the utilities closet and Bakura soon followed him in.

"Bakura," he said.

Bakura removed the hood from his head, "What's going on, Rudjek? Why are the Pharaoh's men here?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The Pharaoh knows all about your little affair with Merneith, there's a bounty for your head."

Bakura was shocked but surprisingly he worried more for Merneith than he did for himself.

"Where is she?" he asked, "Where is Merneith?"

"The Pharaoh had her killed Bakura, Sabu too." Rudjek looked at the anger in Bakura's eyes, "I'm sorry," he said.

Bakura flicked the hood of his robe back up over his head. The two men exchanged a silent nod and exited the room, going their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Merneith ran through the halls of the palace. It was late and she was yet to see anyone. She was thankful Aknamkanon had sent the majority of his guards out looking for Bakura. Anxiously she kept looking behind her as she ran, fearing someone was following her. She decided against leaving through the main entrance, instead she would flee out through the gardens and jump the wall. She made it to the exit and as she stood at the top of the steps she couldn't help but admire the moon. It was full and larger than normal, she wasn't sure if it was a good omen. When she got to the bottom of the steps she noticed one of the priests walking her way. Cursing under her breath she tried to go back but he had already spotted her.

"Merneith?" he asked.

She stopped in her tracks; her heart beat frantically in her chest.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned her.

He could see the bag slumped over her shoulder and when she turned to face him he noticed too the sweat that formed on her brow. Merneith panicked and tried to run but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist as she went past. She struggled against his grip, pleading for him to let her go. He kept repeating her name and asking her to calm down but she couldn't. All she could think of was how he would ruin everything. Surely he would wake Aknamkanon and tell him of her defiance. She would be punished. Again. She couldn't go back to him. She wouldn't. In the moment she saw red and with her free hand she took the knife from her pocket and plunged it into the priest's neck. His hand let her wrist go and he stumbled backwards. Merneith's legs were frozen as she watched him pull the knife from his neck and drop it to the ground. Blood poured from his body and he fell to his knees, pressing on the abrasion with both hands. He tried to speak and though muffled his words were loud. Merneith hurried forward and grabbed the knife off the ground. She wanted him to be quiet and so she repeatedly stabbed him in the chest. Over and over. Blood splattered on her dress but she didn't care. When she looked at him she only saw Aknamkanon. She stopped her attack when the priest fell silent. His lifeless body lay before her and she too fell to her knees. Tears escaped her eyes knowing what she had become.

"Please forgive me," she said as she leaned over his body.

Using delicate fingers she lowered his eyelids and then took the golden item from around his neck. Holding it in her hands she closed her eyes and let the darkness of the item penetrate her mind. She felt powerful with it in hand and so she placed it around her neck, as if it had always belonged there. With her newfound courage she picked up her bag and ran through the gardens. She would need to bathe in the Nile to rid herself of the man's blood and then she would leave the city before the break of dawn.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Bakura was on his way to the palace. The news of Merneith's death had shocked him, to say the least. He hadn't a clue what he would do when he got there but he felt he needed to avenge her death somehow. Nobody chooses to be born. She hadn't deserved the life she was dealt and she definitely didn't deserve to die at the hands of the Pharaoh. Bakura kicked the sand as he walked like a disgruntled child. He truly hated the Pharaoh.

On the night of their affair Merneith had eventually answered Bakura's question and like her, the story was sad. Long ago, Pharaoh Aknamkanon had had himself a mistress whom he adored. Her name was Lani and unlike the other whores she was regal and refined. The Pharaoh took great pride in owning her, he gave her everything she desired and when she fell pregnant with his child he even offered her the crown. She was hesitant not knowing if she was strong enough to take on such a role. The Pharaoh had told her to think carefully and when the child was born he wanted to hear her answer. Unfortunately, Aknamkanon would never have her decision for she died during childbirth. He was devastated and what was worse was the child shared her eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her; it hurt his heart too much. The midwife named the baby and when the Pharaoh refused to keep her she was given away to whoever would take her.

"That baby was me," Merneith had said, "When I was older Aknamkanon found me working at Sabu's brothel. He told me I looked like her, like my mother. He knew who I was but he didn't care; he wanted to relive his past through me."

Bakura had thought her a liar at first but her tears convinced him otherwise. He didn't know what to say to calm her, so he just cradled her in his arms. She had seemed so small then, so fragile. Perhaps he should have let her stay when she had asked to. Or perhaps, he should have never met her at all.

End.


End file.
